I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data communication. More particularly, the present invention relates to novel and improved method and apparatus for supporting the adaptive multi-rate (AMR) speech codec data in a cdma2000 communication system.
II. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be based on code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), or some other modulation techniques. A CDMA system provides certain advantages over other types of system, including increased system capacity.
A system may be designed to support one or more standards such as (1) the “TIA/EIA/IS-95-B Mobile Station-Base Station Compatibility Standard for Dual-Mode Wideband Spread Spectrum Cellular System” (the IS-95 standard), (2) the standard offered by a consortium named “3rd Generation Partnership Project” (3GPP) and embodied in a set of documents including Document Nos. 3G TS 25.211, 3G TS 25.212, 3G TS 25.213, and 3G TS 25.214 (the W-CDMA standard), (3) the standard offered by a consortium named “3rd Generation Partnership Project 2” (3GPP2) and TR-45.5 (the cdma2000 standard, formerly called IS-2000 MC), or (4) some other standard. These standards are incorporated herein by reference.
Each standard specifically defines the processing of data for transmission on the forward and reverse links. For example, speech information may be coded at a particular data rate, formatted into a defined frame format, and processed (e.g., error correction and/or detection encoded, interleaved, and so on) in accordance with a particular processing scheme. The frame formats and processing defined by a particular standard (e.g., cdma2000 standard) is likely to be different from those of other standards (e.g., W-CDMA standard).
The W-CDMA standard defines an Adaptive Multi-Rate (AMR) speech coding scheme whereby speech information may be encoded based on one of a number of possible data rates and the coded speech data is provided in a particular format that depends on the selected data rate.
For compatibility and interoperability between various types of communication system, it is highly desirable to provide a cdma2000 system capable of supporting AMR coded speech data.